


The Pleasure Of Ironing

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Ironing Sam's shirts? A subtle pleasure.





	The Pleasure Of Ironing

It’s amazing how one can get used to anything, even the most dangerous of hunters, a man whose life-style consists in killing monsters. 

One could object that taking out evil beings is not to be seen as a bad thing, but Dean Winchester hadn’t always limited himself to supernatural beings. At times, whether by accident or design, humans had felt the life drain out of them at the impact of a bullet from his pearl-handled gun before meeting their reapers and being hustled off to their final destination.

So, when Dean gets close up and intimate with the ironing table, expertly smoothing out the creases in his little brother’s shirts, exuding the epitome of domesticity, it might leave the onlooker incredulous.  
But as a normal person will never get to witness Dean’s prowess with an iron, this facet of his personality will forever remain a secret to be shared only by his sibling.

 

With care Dean folded the last shirt, adding it to the little pile already done.  
Like cooking, he found the activity soothing, it calmed his anxieties and lulled the beast in his soul which was always ready to bare its claws and challenge the world.

 

‘Hey, you still at it?’ Sam asked, book in hand, as he sauntered into the laundry room.

His brother glanced up, exhibiting a scowl. ‘Do you know how many shirts you managed to get covered in monster goo this week, Sammy? I had to add a ton of stain remover to the wash, to get them to clean up half decent.’

Sam gave an incredulous huff. ’Dude. We deal in monster goo. When have we not been covered in it?’  
‘Yeah, but before, it wasn’t me who dealt with the washing and ironing.’

‘Hey, I offered to do the laundry this week. You shrugged me off,’ Sam complained.  
‘Whatever. That was the last one anyway. Go store them in your room,’ Dean ordered.

Eying his brother with a ‘what the fuck’ stare, the younger man frowned. ‘Don’t you think you’re taking this housewife vibe a bit too far, Dean? Even if the shirts aren’t perfectly ironed, it doesn’t matter. We can even take our stuff to the laundry in town, just like we used to do.’

‘Na, it’s fine,’ Dean replied, cutting off the conversation.  
He nodded to the book in Sam’s hand. ‘ You find something on those killings in Omaha?’

Tutting his displeasure, Sam shook his head. ‘ Got no ideas so far. Could be it’s a human serial killer, not our kind of gig at all.’

‘I suppose we could take a trip up there and see what’s going on for ourselves. It’s not that far. But,’ Dean added, a smile curving his lips, ‘not before you offer me a token of your thanks for my hard work getting your shirts perfect.’

Sam was ready to send his brother to the land of fuck, before he saw the ‘you always fall for it’ expression on Dean’s face.  
Circling the table Dean pulled his little brother into his arms. ‘Just so you know doofus, I like ironing your shirts, just as I like sucking your cock and boning that sweet ass. Why don’t we have a little fun before we take to the road, huh?’

‘You’re incorrigible, Dude,’ Sam grunted, but a grin hovered around his lips.

‘That’s why you love me. That..... and because I iron your shirts like a pro.’  
Taking his big brother’s face between his hands, Sam searched out the full, sexy lips. ‘Those aren’t the only reasons, Dean. You’re quite the little whore in bed, hot, cocky and inventive,’ he teased. ‘Not to mention that I love you.’


End file.
